Slayers Of Fairy Tail
by 11mrp11
Summary: Fairy Tail, the strongest guild of Fiore, has already gotten a dragon slayer. Now when 2 slayers show up at the same day, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, 11mrp11 and Amp is back with a more serious fanfiction then One Piece: A New Telling. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**~Unknown POV~**

I walk towards a building. I can't help, but ponder the thought of why she left me. I never knew my parents, but she was like a mom to me. Oh well, she must of had her reasons. I walk into the building and see two fights one with a red haired female v.s. a white haired female, the other fight consisted of a pink haired boy v.s a black haired boy. I blink and ignore it. I walk towards an old man on what looks like a bar. I then say, "Hello, Mr. Dreyr, I ask if I may join this guild." The old man blinks, I presume surprised at my manner of speaking. The old man looks at me and smiles. He then says, "Sure, where do you want your guild mark and what color?" I reply, "Black on the right side of my neck please." Master, I'll call him that from now on, stood up and yelled, "Fairy's, all attention over here, we have a new addition to our family. Ok now Introduce yourself to us."

I turn around and say, "Hello, I am Fae Oceanus, I am the adopted daughter of the goddess Aquaria, I can use Water God Slaying Magic and Null Magic. I still need training to get proper control of the magic." Everyone looked surprised. If I was anyone else I would have basked in the attention. I looked back at Master and he looked like he was about to say something when the guild doors slammed open.

**~Unknown POV~**

"Hahahahhahahahaha, this place looks so cool." I look around and see everyone look at me. "HEY, HOW'S IT HANGING. Oh, wait, your not hanging... HEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEH." I fall on the ground and start rolling around. I hear a faint, "Why are you here!?" I look up to see a scarlet beauty. Huh... wait... why'd I think that. "Yo', Names Marx Hellsbane, I'ma here to join your guild and put dark one's ta shame." I rap. Everyone sweat drops, except the red head and some dark haired chick. "Huh, did I mess up my intro?" The red head said, "No, now if you want to join, ask master. He's at the bar." I smile and say, "Thanks, red." I start to walk towards the old midget, until I see a lot of people in the room pale. I hear, "What did you call me?" I turn around and see the red head lookin' at me funny. I don't see why everyone looks so scared. All of a sudden the reddy charges at me. I say, "A swing and a miss." I avoided the attack and jumped right in her face. I poke her head and say, "Nice try darlin', but I won't fight someone as pretty as you. Especially that hair." Her face turns read and I blink. Huh, I really wonder why I keep doing this.

Anyways I make it back on my path to the master. I completely ignore the bum next to me. I see her eye twitch... huh does she know I'm insulting her... awesome. "Hey old midget geezer guy. Huh, I need to find a proper nickname for ya'. Anyways can I join this guild it looks awesome." The old man gets depressed at the midget comment... I think. When he snaps out of it he says, "Sure, you're the second today. Where do you want the guild mark and what color?" "Huh... I'll take it on my right eye. gold with crimson flames" I take off my eye patch so he can stamp it. The old geezer looks surprised at the different colored eye, "Hey don't stare, I'm gettin' a headache so be quick with it." The old man quickly shakes it off and stamps my eye. "Ok now young man Introduce yourself to your family."

I say, "Whaddup' names Marx Hellsbane. The hells bane cause' of my magic. I'm the son of Raiken the Devil of Lightning. He taught me Devil Slaying Magic... don't mix it up with those cocky Demon Slayers, and I also know Metal Make Magic." All of them looked surprised when a pink weirdo jumped up to me and the bum, who I forgot about... she twitched Heh Heh. The pink haired kid said, "I'm Natsu, you two should fight me." I look at Natsu and rapped, "I got no problem fightin' just you, but It'll be funner if bum fights too." 3 for 3, Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooal. Anyways, I never got a good look at bum. She wore a black tank top and black shorts that went down to about mid thigh. On her feet were two black cleopatra sandals. Her hair was black and she had dark grey eyes. She had pale skin. Anyways I can't wait to fight the two. HEHEHHEHEHEH!

**~Fae's POV~**

When he walked in I hated him right away. His irritating attitude, the way he acts, and even the way he dresses. I mean come on, who wears a skull pin, crimson at that. He had a jacket with two crimson stripes on the cuffs of it. The skull pin was wear his heart is. Under his jacket was a crimson shirt. I think I know his favorite color. Anyways, he also had a pair of pitch black jeans and combat boots with crimson metaled toes. Finally, He wore a black eye patch, with a crimson skull, that was hiding his other eye. When he got the stamp he removed the eye patch. The one not covered is crimson with a slit for a pupil. The other one held the same type of pupil, but the iris was a golden yellow. I look forward to beating this jerk into the ground.

We walk outside to an open field where we can fight. I have a feeling Natsu is going to be thrown out first. When we get into position Master says, "Only rules are no killing and try not to hurt eachother. 3.. 2.. 1..

**~Natsu's POV~**

.. GOOO" I charge at the guy first then all of a sudden he's right in front of me with his other eye revealed. I swing at him with a fire covered fist when all of a sudden I hear behind me, "**LIGHTNING DEVILS QUICK END**." Huh.. quick end...

**~Fae's POV~**

I start to sweat. That's not good. Too fast. Ok, I need to calm down. I build up magic and yell, "**Water God's Bellow**." I shoot black, but still looking oddly clean, water out of my mouth. This is a highly pressurized beam of water that can destroy boulders like their nothing. My attack hits, I think. Then all of a sudden steam rises out of the hit zone. When it clears it shows him without a scratch... In fact he doesn't even look wet. All of a sudden he blurs towards me. He pitches back a fist and yells, "**Lightning Devil's Speed Fist**." I barely dodge it. I try to quickly jump away, but he recovered first. He got into a hand stand and tried to spin kick me. I hold up my arms and say, "**Water Armor**." It hits my arms and my defense shatters. Huh... wait... I'm holding him back now. Somethings off, he breaks the water armor but the force afterwards was enough to make me struggle but now we are just in a lock.

I realize that the only reason his attacks are so strong is he uses speed to enhance him. I look down at him and smirk. He just says, "Yo." and then in an impressive display of flexibility he twists out of the lock and does backward cart wheels. Show off. Then he says, "Well that was fun... he appears in front of me... Bye." I saw black.

**~Marx's POV~**

I had to I started to roll on the floor laughing. "HEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH." When I stop I look at the rest of the guild and they are looking at me shocked. The old midget then said, "Winner Marx!" Everyone claps. Huh... I'm getting this weird feeling in my stomach. That's weird, I'll figure it out later. I get up and throw the pinky and bum over my shoulders and ask master... midget... heh... master midget, "Hey master midget wears the infirmary?" I take them with me inside and to the infirmary. I walk out thinking I'm never going to be board again.

**Thanks for reading. The update time may be slow though so please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, we are back with another chapter. Any comments are good. Also if you have any criticism or requests we will take everything into consideration. Hope you enjoy!**

**~TIME SKIIP Hargeon Port Ark~**

**~Fae's POV~**

I can't believe I let Natsu talk me in to traveling to a populated CITY to find a DRAGON. Only Natsu would believe that a dragon would be here. I mean come on. Huff, I love Fairy Tail but they are all Idiots. Especially Marx. I can't believe after years of training I can't beat him. At least I can hold my own against him.

Erza, my best friend, I can beat. The thing is it always ends really close. The thing I really like though is that she can destroy Marx. I know it sound weird that I can beat her, but not someone she can beat. I think it's because of two of her armors. Lightning Empress and Flying armor. One enhances her resistance to lightning and the other speeds her up. She isn't as fast as him but she can keep up. Her advantage is speed and strength. The reason I win most of the time is I have built almost a second sense to dodge fast attacks from sparring the two all the time. Marx though… He's inhuman.

Anyways, when we made it to the port Natsu got stuck on the train… again. His motion sickness is becoming a bother. I jump on the train while it's moving, run up to Natsu and jump out… huh… where is the ground? Dang it, the guild's idiocy is rubbing on me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NATSU WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO DROWN YOU." **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **Huh, the pink haired dragon slayer actually makes a pretty good shock absorber. Oh… he really doesn't look good, heh, he deserves it. I pick him up and start walking back to the port city.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Unknown POV~**

I can't believe it. Is my looks really only worth 1000 jewels. At least I got a key. "SALAMANDER… WOW HE'S SO COOL." Salamander… isn't that a guy who can use the type of fire magic you can't buy in the stores. Oh, I need to see this. I make my way through the crowd of raging girls when I see a guy with purple hair. **BUMP! BUMP!** Huh, what's this, is this what they call love at first sight.

"IGNEEEEEEL!" all of a sudden the feelings stopped and I realized the jerk used charm magic. A pink haired guy just turned around and started to walk away. Then all of a sudden the group of charmed girls started beating him up. I then hear, "Girl's Girl's I'd appreciate it if you don't kill him, but by all means, maybe this beating will teach him to pay attention to the situation."

I look behind me to see a girl wearing all black. The only clothes were a T-Shirt, pants that went down to mid-calf and Cleopatra sandals. Her facial expression was completely emotionless, almost depressing. Then I heard the Salamander say, "Lady's, she is right, there is no need to be rough. The boy probably didn't mean anything by it. Anyways, I must get going, but you are all invited to my yacht party tonight."

**~Fae's POV~**

The Idiot, I can't believe he just walked into a group of people thinking **A GIANT DRAGON… GIANT**… would be in a small circle of people. Oh, well, all of a sudden a blonde girl goes up to Natsu and thank's him. Huh, must be because she noticed the charm magic. She invites him out to lunch, he of course accepts, him, the blue cat happy, and, the blonde girl left. Of course they forgot me. What jerks?

**~TIME SKIP~**

What the heck. I go to an ice cream stand for a few hours and I come back to see half the port on fire and half of that half soaked. The only thing I can thing I can think is NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Dangit, oh here comes the rune knights. Great, I'm going to have to take the fall for him this time. When my jail time is up

**~TIME SKIP~ **(sorry for all the skips but this ark isn't supper fun to write)

I'm finally back at the guild. I see the blonde's settled in. Oh, black mail, maybe I can get Natsu to stop destroying things with this. Heh, he really likes the blonde. I slowly walk up to him saying, "NAAAATSUUUUUUUUU!?" He looks scared, good. The blonde looks at me slightly scared while the pink headed flame brain hides behind her saying, "NOOOO, LUCCCCCCYYY! SAVE MEEEEEE!" I start to walk towards him when all of a sudden, the orange haired pervert run's in yelling, and "There back." Oh, I don't have time to deal with the pink head right now. I have a bigger problem on my shoulders.

**BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! **The guild hall creaks open. I see my best friend Erza walk in. She's wearing her normal gauntlets, chest plate, blue skirt and boots as usual. Then next to her there's him. He kept the crimson outfit, jacket, eye patch, shirt, pants and combat boots. He only added two things over the years, one a black metal cane with a crimson skull on the top, and a crimson top hat with a black band around the bottom near rim. Finally, a crimson skull pin dead center of the band in the front. Great, Just great.

**~Marx's POV~**

HEHEHHEHEHEH, this is great. That mission was fun. Ohhhh the things I'll do to the guild though. They made Erza pissed, HEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHE! I wonder if bum's back, I heard she took the fall for pinky. Oooooh, I hope she had fun in the cell. HEHEHE! We walk into the guild to see everyone sweating. Then I hear pinky's voice yelling, "MARX FIGHT ME!" I just take my cane and swing it up to where the sun don't shine. That's right I have no code of honor as a man.

The pinky looked sick, heh, I hope he stays that way or my ears are going to burst. His voice is sometimes just so irritating. What is it with pink haired people and annoying voices? Anyways, I hear Erza starting to talk to the guild about their mistakes, oh I love that about her… Huh… I keep doing this and it's been years… what the heck is going on? Eh whatever, oh I need to get going. I'll meet Erza at wherever Eisanwald is. I look at Erza and she nods. I disappear in a flash of lightning.

**~Erza's POV~**

I can't believe the guild. I and Marx are gone for a week and all this destruction gets worse. I'll have to deal with this later. I have bigger matters on my hands. I get Natsu and Grey and tell them to get ready to go on a mission. Fae's gone, huh I wonder where she went. Oh, well I might as well go meet them at the train.

**~Time Skip~**

We are on the train when Lucy asked us, "So, since we are working together, can you guys tell me what magic you use?"

Happy said, "Erza's magic is pretty, there's lots of blood."

I said, "My magic isn't as beautiful as Grey's." then grey showed his magic by making a Fairy Tale symbol out of Ice.

Lucy looked to Fae, who decided to show up, and asked, "What's your- "SHUT UP… CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PISSED OFF?" Lucy looked scared and I said, "Don't worry about her, like Natsu gets sick on transportation, she gets angry." I look down on Natsu who is knocked out on my lap. Then Lucy asks, "What's the mission?" I swear I think I'm forgeting something now… no I'm good, I start to tell them the plan.

**~Time Skip~**

I don't know what happened… first Natsu jumps out of a train and now we are running to stop Eisanwald from killing hundreds. I'm losing magic fast but we must make it to them before they start. When we get there I see in the middle of some knocked out guards… WHY IS HE ON A BEACH CHAIR DRINKING SODA. I run up to Marx yelling, "You Idiot, the dark guild is getting ready to attack." I swing at him and he jumps onto my arm and stands there. He says, "Hey there princess, I know, I just didn't feel like hoggin' all the fun." My face starts to heat up like that. He gets down and I say, "I'm sorry, please hit me."

**~Marx POV~**

Hit her hmmm… HEHEHHEHEH I know the best way to mess with her. "Sure." I say and I raise my hand and wack I tap her wrist. She looks up surprised and I smile. Heh… why do I do this around her? Whatever. I say to the group, "Let's go the dark guild is getting ready." This will be so much fun.

**Thanks guys for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great holidays since I'm releasing this close to Christmas. Oh, please leave a comment, critics, or question. BYE!**


End file.
